Cool Touch, Warm Embrace
by KnightSpark
Summary: A firey woman who needs to cool down. An icy woman who wishes to warm up. They may not realize it, but Joan and Anastasia need each other, in spite of their conflicting elements.


**KS: With Valentine's Day arriving 'round the corner, I was in the mood for some yuri. And after watching Drifters, specifically episode 10, I just had to try something out with Joan and Anastasia. You know what they say about opposites attracting one another.**

 **Anyway, this story goes out to two of the greatest yuri writers I have encountered: Major Mike Powell III and YuriChan220. If you two are have somehow stumbled upon this fic, then consider it an early Valentine's gift to both of you. Enjoy~**

* * *

Joan rose up from her bed with a start, breathing heavily.

"Where... am I?" she asked.

"Awake at long last."

Joan turned to the source of the voice, which turned out to be Anastasia, looking at her with her usual cold look. Surprisingly, there appeared to be a hint of anger to her expression as well, which as unexpected from the normally stoic woman.

"What happened?" Joan asked.

"He beat you," Anastasia replied bluntly. "The dragon cavalry brought you here."

Joan growled and grit her teeth, remembering what happened within the last day. She battled with Toyohisa, thinking that she could burn him to ash with her power over fire. But to her shock, he managed to overcome it through the use of magic talismans that manipluated the earth, one of which he used as a launch pad, boosting him towards her and knocking her into a well. But another thought came to her hazed mind.

"What of Gilles!?" she yelled.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes. "They killed him. He's nothing but salt now."

Joan's eyes widened. The Drifters killed her ally in battle, and she had no intention of letting that pass. She began to rise out of her bed until...

"What will you do?" Anastasia asked, immediately knowing her intentions.

"They will burn!" Joan growled. "All of them!"

Anastasia closed her eyes. " _Nyet,_ Joan. You underestimated them..." she opened her eyes once more. "...and it nearly cost you your life."

Angered further, Joan threw the basin near Anastasia, causing the water to spill all over the floor.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" she yelled. "I'LL BLACKEN THEIR BONES! THIS IS MY RIGHT-!"

"Silence," Anastasia cut her off as she walked towards the door. "You will be patient." Before leaving, she turned to Joan. "And when the time is right, I will help you to slay your thirst for their blood."

Her hand reached for the doorknob, but a thought quickly came to her. A very... sensual thought.

"Well?" Joan asked, anger still present in her voice. "Leave. I will not stop you."

Anastasia moved from the door and walked over to Joan, much to the latter's confusion.

"I just thought of a way to calm you down," Anastasia said, laying down on the bed.

"What? Since when were you the type to- mmph!"

Joan was cut off when the Russian suddenly kissed her, rubbing her chest against her own. Joan attemped to push her off, but Anastasia held her down, using her ice power to freeze her to the bed.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Joan muffled in protest as the cryomancer continued to assault her mouth, pushing her frigid tongue against her warm one, expecting a reply of sorts. Not wanting to back down, Joan fought back with her own tongue. Both of the saliva-covered appendages began to fence with each other, battling for domination. Joan was more agrressive with her attacks, poking and prodding in her invader's mouth. But Anastasia was more quick with her tongue as she wrapped it around Joan's, preventing it from any further movement. This continued for a 20 minutes until Anastasia broke the lip lock, leaving her and Joan out of breath.

"What... was... that?" Joan hissed as she gasped for air.

"I decided you needed to cool down for a while," Anastasia replied. "Plus, I wanted to get you... how does that expression go?" She let slip a small grin. "Oh, yes. 'Hot under the collar.'"

Joan's eyebrow twiched as she blushed lightly. "Y-You... what game are you playing, Romanova? Do you honestly think you can seduce me so easily?"

Anastasia smirk widened. "You're blushing, Joan."

"S-Shut up! Like you could do anything with those damnable sacks of cow fat on your chest!"

"Oh, so you are jealous of my chest?"

Joan let out a low growl. Bust sizes were a sensitive topic with her, given how her flat chest pales in comparison with Anastasia's bountiful cleavage.

"Tell you what," Anastasia said, pressing her breasts together. "I'm going to start rubbing these in your face for a minute. Once that minute has passed, you are free to ask me to stop at anytime."

Joan narrowed her gaze. "And if I do not agree to your terms?"

"Then you will have to settle for being suffocated by my breasts until I get bored," Anastasia answered bluntly, not dropping her grin.

Sighing, Joan relented. "Fine. Do your worst."

Anastasia slowly lowered her bust over Joan's face until it was completely engulfed in the soft mounds. The French saint made no protests or attempts to break free from the pillow-like assets. In fact, she found it comforting. Not that she will admit it to Anastasia's face.

"Okay, the time begins now."

Anastasia started to rub her breasts in Joan's face, making sure to get every inch of it covered. So far, 30 seconds have past by and no struggles have been made by the pyromaniac. Feeling confident, she wrapped her arms around her to ensure she doesn't escape while bringing her deeper into her cleavage.

"What this? No more defiance from you?" Anastasia asked innocently. "Perhaps you have lost your fire. No matter, I intend on making you envious of my breasts as much as I can."

Joan paid no mind to her taunt as she breathed in the lifting scent from her bust. To her, it was heavenly, like she was laying in a field of soft flowers. 50 seconds have now passed and Anastasia still had her partner trapped within her cleavage.

"Only ten seconds remain, _solnishko_ ," she cooed. "After this, you will have your chance to break free."

But Joan didn't intend on breaking free. She had another plan in mind. She lifted Anastasia's dress and moved her hands over her long, slender leg, using her minimized fire powers to warm up the ice princess.

"Ahh... that's... not fair," Anastasia moaned.

Joan smirked. "I'm playing fair. You're just a sore loser, is all."

She rubbed Anastasia's cold legs up and down, making sure they were warmed up completely. Then, in a bold move, she moved her hands up to her shapely rear, much to the latter's surprise.

"Wha- Joan!" she gasped, blushingly lightly.

"It appears your bust isn't the only large thing you have," Joan teased. "Tell me, how are you able to hide such a lovely _derriere_ beneath that dress of yours?"

Anastasia's blush darkened. "T-That's none of your business- ah!"

She let a moan slip as Joan lightly squeezed her bottom while giving it some heat.

"It's so soft, yet cold. A bottom like this needs to be warmed up."

"Leave my bottom alone, you _izvrashchenets_!" Anastasia hissed.

"Why should I?"

"Because... because..."

Joan smirked once more. "Perhaps you do not want me to leave it alone. If you did, you would have moved my hands away from it, _non_?"

Anastasia blushed and turned away. "W-Well..."

Joan cupped her face. "It's okay to be honest with yourself, Ana. What happens in this room stays in this room."

Anastasia looked into Joan's eyes, which lacked the usual lunacy and bloodlust they normally had. Instead, they held another emotion, not normally seen from the knight.

They held... love.

"Joan."

"Hmm?"

Anastasia laid on top of her, pressing her chest against hers again. "Make me feel warmth. I had long forgotten what is was like."

Joan gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It would be my pleasure, _mon chéri_."

Joan and Anastasia laid next to each other, naked under the covers. Both of them held each other tightly, not willing to let go.

"That was wonderful," Joan sighed contently.

"I agree," Anastasia replied, rubbing her new lover's hair in a loving manner. "Are you feeling calm now."

Joan nuzzled into the Russian's cleavage. "Mm-hm."

"That's good to hear."

Anastasia rose out of bed and put her dress back on.

"Ana?" Joan said tiredly.

She turned around. "What is it?"

Joan blushed lightly. "If it is possible... can we do this again? You know, when it is convient for both of us."

Anastasia smiled as she got dressed. "Of course."

She walked out of the room, leaving Joan by herself.

"That was the best moment of my life," she said softly.

* * *

Anastasia stood outside, reminicing about her brief, yet memorable time of intimacy with Joan, smiling and blushing at all the things she had done with her. She could be lost in her thoughts forever...

"You seem quite happy, Princess."

Her smile quickly diminished when she heard Rasputin walk towards it.

"What of it?" she said, reverting back to her cold persona.

"Perhaps it had something to do with Joan?" he asked while smirking. "Surely you did not get that mark on your neck during battle."

Anastasia put her hand to her neck and felt where Joan had nipped her. She fought the urge to blush in embarrasment, fearing Rasputin would catch on to her and walked away.

"You forget yourself, monk," she said.

Of course, Rasputin had a good idea of what went on in the room, but decided not to press the issue further, lest he became an icicle.

"A thousand pardons," he replied.

* * *

 **KS: So, if you have any thoughts... aw, you know what? Just say what you want about this pairing. I can take it. Anyway, happy V-day to all (even though it's not for another day or two) shout out to the authors I mentioned, and have a good night.**


End file.
